


Halloween Fic Requests (TVXQ Edition)

by rilakumabear



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilakumabear/pseuds/rilakumabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For [empressjung](empressjung.tumblr.com), who asked for ~~a better love story than Twilight~~  a forbidden love story between werewolf!Yunho & vampire!Changmin to be resolved on Halloween.

-

Watching the full moon pass through the inky black sky has always been a favourite activity for Changmin since he turned. After all, the view of sunset is a luxury he doesn’t have anymore, so he seeks comfort from what he can. He no longer remembers the feeling of sunshine on his face, but it’s nights like this where he gazes at the moon and can imagine the rays of sun painting a blush on his cheeks. Far below on the streets, he can hear the humans out partying, dressed up in their costumes for Halloween. He wonders how they would react to know a real vampire is sitting above them.

A soft growl, low and affectionate, announces his arrival.

A giant wolf bounds onto the rooftop beside him, sleek coat glimmering under the moonlight. Despite its size, the wolf makes no noise on the delicate tiles under its paws, padding carefully towards him.

“Yunho,” Changmin breathes, smiling as the wolf butts his head against him, wet nose tickling against his neck. He breathes in the familiar musky scent, burying his hands and face into the soft fur. “I told you not to follow me.”

Yunho whines a little, paw brushing against his thigh in protest.

“I know. I’m still glad you’re here,” Changmin admits, planting a kiss on Yunho’s forehead. “Can I give you a proper kiss now?”

Yunho pulls back as he transforms back into his human form, stretching on the roof. Changmin keeps his hands on the other man as he turns, marvelling at the hard muscle flexing and retreating to their human form, the thick fur withdrawing to reveal smooth, tan skin.

“I missed you,” Yunho murmurs, with a sad smile. “I couldn’t stay away.” He pulls Changmin in for a kiss, sucking the sharp canines Changmin uses for hunting humans.

“Careful,” Changmin murmurs. Yunho chuckles.

“You know they won’t hurt me,” he smiles. Changmin brushes a thumb over his lips, savouring the kind expression.

“I told my coven I was out hunting tonight,” he says softly. “They knew I was lying.”

“I told my pack the same lie,” Yunho shrugs. “They stopped believing me a long time ago. Stop worrying.”

“What if they kick you out because of me?” Changmin mutters miserably.

“Boa wouldn’t do that. She’s a headstrong alpha but she cares for our pack,” Yunho says confidently. “She knows how much happier I am because of you.”

“A werewolf and a vampire,” Changmin shakes his head. “Sounds like the start of a bad joke.”

“What’s the punchline?” Yunho grins, leaning in to pinch his cheek. Changmin bats him away, laughing, but the laugh soon freezes him place when they both pick up on new sounds- a wolf closing in from the east, and swift footsteps from the west that could only be from the undead.

Yunho gets to his feet, taking in the scents floating on the breeze. “It’s Boa,” he says. Despite his earlier declaration, he looks uneasy.

“Then Jaejoong will be here as well,” Changmin allows Yunho to pull him to his feet, before the other man ripples into his wolf form, baring his teeth, hackles raised. Yunho nuzzles against his palm. _I’ll protect you._

“There’s no need for that, Yunho,” a silky voice joins them on the rooftop. Jaejoong is beautiful, his porcelain face unmarred through his centuries on earth. He steps delicately onto the tiles, wrinkling his nose at the wet moss that cover them. “Really, you couldn’t have picked a better spot for your so-called secret meeting place?”

“We made do with what we had,” Changmin says quietly, tightening his grip in Yunho’s fur. “You didn’t give us a choice, remember?”

Jaejoong’s eyes flicker behind them; Boa leaps gracefully onto the rooftop, her silver-white fur glistening under the moonlight. She’s smaller than Yunho, but there is no doubt of her rank as alpha in the confident way she walks. Yunho instinctively relaxes a little, his tail dropping as Boa stretches out into her human form.

“No need for the wolf, Yunho,” she orders calmly. “We just want to talk.”

Yunho hesitates a little, but he can’t disobey his alpha. He turns to Changmin, who nods, before reluctantly transforming back, hand gripping Changmin’s.

“Cute,” Jaejoong coos. “A werewolf and a vampire.”

“And after we’ve told you both so many times to stop this,” Boa arches an eyebrow.

“Boa, please,” Yunho says softly. “I can’t live without Changmin.”

“And I can’t live without Yunho,” Changmin adds. If he were still human, his heart would be racing. Jaejoong steps forward, cupping Changmin’s cheek delicately. Beside him, Yunho stiffens.

“After all I have done for you,” Jaejoong says softly. “Your weak body was ravaged by disease and I gave you an eternal life. And you choose this mongrel?”

Boa makes a low growl, offended. “Choose your words wisely, Jaejoong! That wolf is part of my pack!”

With a dramatic sigh, Jaejoong lets his palm fall away. “Yes, yes,” he drawls. “And Changmin here is a precious member of my coven.”

“We’re not trying to cause trouble,” Yunho cuts in. “We just want to be together.”

Boa and Jaejoong exchange sly glances, and Changmin frowns. Obviously he and Yunho are missing out on something essential. “What’s going on?” he asks.

“You realise the lycans and vampires have been at war for centuries,” Jaejoong begins. “But since I’m head of one of the most powerful vampire clans in Asia-”

“Whilst I’m alpha to the strongest pack in South Korea,” Boa adds proudly. “So in essence, a strategic connection between the two would make us unbeatable. No one would dare challenge us.”

It takes a while for the words to sink in. “Are you... giving us your blessing?” Changmin asks, stunned.

Jaejoong rolls his eyes. “If that’s what you kids want to call it, then yes.”

“This way everybody’s happy,” Boa says, with a kind smile. She flicks a glance at Jaejoong. “Even if the company’s not entirely desirable.”

Jaejoong gasps in mock offence, a hand over his heart. “Well, now that we’ve broken the news, enjoy your little date,” he crosses the rooftop to stand beside Boa.

“T-thank you,” Yunho whispers, his hand tightening around Changmin’s. Boa smiles, and Changmin can see why Yunho can’t help but respect her. She gives them a nod of acknowledgement before shifting into her wolf, leaping off the roof with grace. With a laugh, Jaejoong darts after her, leaving them alone once more.

Yunho turns to him, eyes wide with shock. “Changminnie! Please tell me I didn’t just dream that.”

“No, it definitely happened,” Changmin feels a wide smile break out over his face. “No more lying. No more sneaking around. No more risks for you getting kicked out of your pack!”

Yunho laughs, hugging him tightly. “This is the best Halloween.” He kisses Changmin under the moonlight, the breeze rustling their hair.

“To a new start,” Changmin whispers.

“Yes,” Yunho murmurs, and kisses him again and again.

Fin~


	2. Chapter 2

For [madamteatime](madamteatime.tumblr.com), who requested Homin at a haunted house, Changmin wanting to scare Yunho but ends up being scared himself.

-

“₩40,000 for one ticket?” Yunho groans. “That’s such a rip off!” He scowls up at the Haunted Mansion, decorated with pumpkins, plastic skeletons and fake spider webs draped over the porch. “Changminnie, why can’t we go to a dress-up party like everybody else?”

“It’ll be fun,” Changmin insists, pushing his hyung to the ticket booth. “Unless you’re too _scared_?” He smirks, triumphant when Yunho pulls out his wallet with a grumble.

“There’s nothing scary about green lights and fake ghost sounds over a speaker,” Yunho sighs, collecting two tickets from the bored teenager sat behind the booth.

He had a point, but Changmin was determined to spook the older man tonight. After all, that was the whole point of Halloween, not dressing up as salt and pepper shakers or ketchup and mustard, like Yunho always suggested _every_ year. Changmin had done his research weeks in advance, looking up one of the scariest places South Korea had to offer, and clearing their schedule so they could go. Finally they were here, and Changmin was not about to pass up the chance to scare the crap out of his hyung. Cackling gleefully, he grabs Yunho’s hand and drags him into the Haunted Mansion, envisioning the older man clinging tightly to him as Changmin would wrap an arm protectively around his boyfriend, soothing away his fears…

“It smells weird,” Yunho pouts, poking a plastic cauldron. “What are we supposed to do?”

“Just walk through,” Changmin sighs. “And stop touching stuff, God knows how often they clean this shit!”

Yunho retracts his hand with a sheepish smile. They’re standing in the lobby area of the house with a few other visitors milling around, most of them teenagers. There’s a single door at the end of the corridor, but after a couple of schoolboys try to open it, they realise it’s locked. A small television screen is mounted up in front of them, so everyone stands in front of it, waiting. Suddenly, the lights flicker off, and Changmin flinches, startled. Unconsciously, he edges closer to Yunho, their fingers interlaced.

A screen flickers, and the cackle of speakers announces the start of a video.

 _In 1924,_ a solemn woman in black begins. _This house was built by a newlywed couple intent on living the rest of their lives here together._ There’s a faint sound of the wedding march, overlaid with cheerful laughter, but the sound is stretched out and hauntingly eerie. _They promised to be with each other forever, and the wife truly believed she would be happy with her new husband. And so they were; raising four children until, alas! One day the wife chanced upon her husband in their marital bedroom, cheating on her with the children’s nanny!_ This time, a shriek of rage and grief plays over the speakers, and the woman on the screen closes her eyes briefly. _In a fit of fury, the wife reached for a candlestick and beat the nanny to death. Horrified and furious, her husband vowed he would kill her for what she had done. And so, the wife took their children and tried to leave, but the husband would not let them. They argued in the front room, and in their anger, did not notice the candle being knocked over until it was too late._ The speaker plays the sound of fire cackling, growing louder and louder with faint screaming sounds in the background. The woman on the screen sighs softly. _None survived_.

The screen cuts out and a sudden blast of wind comes from a door at the end of the corridor. A few girls to the side shriek in surprise, and Changmin jumps. _Not bad,_ he thinks.

“Let’s go,” he pulls Yunho to the open door eagerly.

“So I guess this house is supposed to be haunted by the couple and their kids?” Yunho asks dubiously.

“And the dog,” Changmin cackles gleefully. Alright, so it wasn’t funny, but he couldn’t _wait_ for the older man to get scared.

“I bet dog ghosts are friendly,” Yunho beams. “They probably chase squirrel ghosts all the time!”

“Yunho,” Changmin grumbles. “It’s a real story, you know. I looked it up online.”

“Well, if the internet says it’s true, then it must be,” Yunho says drily. Changmin scowls, ignoring him. They’ve split apart from the rest of the visitors, wandering through the dark corridors. Changmin walks straight into a tangle of fake spider webs, the strands getting caught in his hair. He yelps, letting go of Yunho’s hand to swipe them away.

“Gross,” he groans, mentally reminding himself that they weren’t real. He paws around for Yunho again, meeting only the rough surface of the walls.

“Y-Yunho?” he peeps timidly.

No answer.

“I know you’re there,” Changmin huffs. “Stop trying to scare me.”

Still nothing.

Changmin strains for any sound of the older man, but all he can hear is the faint wailing sounds of the ghosts, coming from hidden speakers. All of a sudden, he feels so alone, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. There seems to be a permanent draft coming from somewhere, and he shivers.

“Okay, fine, I’m freaked out a bit. Can you come back so we can move on?” Changmin raises his voice, ignoring the way it trembles a little. There’s still no answer, and he edges forward gingerly. Maybe Yunho went to another room and was waiting for him there. Or maybe he went to the bathroom. Or maybe- Changmin’s stomach clenches- maybe Yunho really did see a ghost? Oh, God, what if it was the _dog_ ghost? Yunho would definitely go after what he thought would be harmless. But there was no such thing as a harmless ghost, surely?!

“Yunho?” Changmin whispers, opening the door to the nearest room. A blast of cold air smacks him in the face, making him shriek. Across the room, he can see the silhouette of a man, his body covered in long _rags_ of some sort. It’s the ghost from the story, Changmin realises with horror. The man makes a muffled groan, and staggers towards him. Something rattles as he walks, like pebbles being dropped to the floor, the sound growing louder as he gets closer.

Changmin screams, turning away to find the door, but he’s lost the handle. “Leave me alone!” he cries. His knees give out and he slides to the floor. “Yunho! Yunho- _oooo_!”

The ghost pauses. “Changminnie? Are you okay?”

Changmin sits up straight, mortified. “Yunho? What the _fuck_?!”

Now that they’re close to one another, he can make out the amused expression on the other man’s face. And the rags he thought he’d seen were just tangled bits of fake spider web clinging to his clothing, twisted around his legs. “Baby, were you scared?” Yunho snickers.

“No!” Changmin snaps. He can’t help but prod a Yunho, just to make sure the other man really is there. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I tried to,” Yunho pouts. “But my mouth was full of chocolate.”

“Wha-?” Changmin blinks. Yunho’s holding out handfuls of sweets- they must have fallen out of his hands as he walked to Changmin.

“They have free candy everywhere,” he explains cheerfully, unwrapping one and shoving it in Changmin’s mouth. It’s a strawberry jelly, Yunho’s favourite.

“You,” Changmin says around the sweet. “You left me to stuff your pockets full of _jelly_?!”

“Why, were you scared?” Yunho grins, pulling them to their feet.

“You dick!” Changmin punches him in the chest. “You- I wasn’t-!”

“Yunho-ooo!” the other man mimics in a high pitched voice. “Yunho, please save me!”

“I never said that!” Changmin snaps, face flaming. He sulks, embarrassed as Yunho hugs him, pinching his cheeks.

“Ah, Changminnie, you’re so cute,” he coos. “Let’s explore the rest of the house, okay?”

He doesn’t get to scare Yunho as he’d planned, but Changmin _does_ leave with the other man wrapped in his arms, so maybe it wasn’t a total fail.

Fin~


	3. Chapter 3

For [kawaiipickle](kawaiipickle.tumblr.com), who asked for Changmin as Dr Frankenstein, with Yunho as his monster. (I only did your second fic request bb, hope that's okay!)

Warning for distorted body image/acceptance. Not really sure how to tag this tbh. o_O

-

Yunho stumbles over his feet as he crashes through the front door, sobbing.

“Yunho!” Changmin cries, hurriedly putting down his test tubes to rush to the other man. “What happened, are you alright?”

“They threw rocks at me,” Yunho whispers, a tear running crookedly down his scarred face pulled together by crude stitches.

“Who?” Changmin asks, but he already knows the answer.

“The people in town,” Yunho mumbles, clinging closer. “They hate me.”

“They don’t understand you,” Changmin murmurs soothingly.

Yunho clutches at the lapels of his lab coat, eyes wide and wet. “One woman screamed at me. She said never to go near her daughter again. I only wanted to play with her!”

“Oh, Yunho,” Changmin plants a gentle kiss on his forehead. “I told you to stay away from the kids. Their parents always misunderstand.”

“Seulgi wanted to play on the swings but her mother wouldn’t push her,” Yunho tries to explain. “She asked me to push her!”

Changmin’s heart sinks. “Yunho, you don’t know how strong you are.”

“Seulgi only fell in the mud,” Yunho sobs, tucking his face into Changmin’s neck. “She didn’t even get a cut.”

“I know you didn’t mean to hurt her,” Changmin reassures him softly. “But you need to be more careful, I told you.” He pets Yunho’s head, leading him to sit onto the sofa in front of the open fire.

“Just wanted to help,” Yunho whispers mournfully. “I don’t want to hurt Seulgi, she’s nice to me.”

“I know,” Changmin repeats. “But you need to remember your arms are very strong.”

“You should have chosen different ones,” Yunho lifts his arms, staring at the hands, before letting them flop to cushions on the sofa. Changmin thinks back to the endless nights he’d spent digging up graves, finding the right body parts. It was a miracle he’d never been caught.

“It was the best I had,” he explains gently. “I’ll find you some new arms soon, okay? Just be patient.”

“I wish I had a whole new body,” Yunho murmurs.

Changmin frowns. “That’s going to take a while-”

“I mean I don’t want to be like _this_ ,” Yunho gestures at himself, miserable. Changmin takes in his mismatching limbs, the crooked stitches that hold him together. He thinks of the countless months he’s worked to bring Yunho to life, this kind and loving spirit trapped in a gruesome body that terrified anyone who met him.

“You’re beautiful,” he says quietly.

“Doesn’t count if you’re only saying that,” Yunho replies softly, lifting his scarred hand to take Changmin’s smooth one.

“I’m not,” Changmin insists. “I mean it.”

Yunho looks up, eyes hopeful. “Really?”

“Yes, you silly thing,” Changmin leans forward to kiss him on the lips, curved up into a warped smile. “You don’t know how hard I worked to make you. I know you don’t like your body now, but I’ll make you a new one, okay? You just need to be patient.”

“D’you think Seulgi will play with me when I get a new body?” Yunho perks up.

“She wants to play with you even now, remember?” Changmin smiles. “Yunho. It’s not about your appearance. What did I tell you?”

“Beauty comes from within,” Yunho recites immediately. “Being kind and showing love, even when nobody shows it to you.” His face falls suddenly. “I wish more people would be nice to me, Changminnie.”

“Yes,” Changmin kisses him again. “I know it’s hard right now. But remember, no matter what you look like, you still need to be loving to everyone you meet.”

“Okay,” Yunho promises, and Changmin chuckles at his child-like innocence. “Just like Changminnie is nice to me?”

“Yeah,” Changmin smiles. “So I’ll continue to be nice to you, okay?”

Yunho snuggles closer. “Okay.” He stretches out the rest of his body along the sofa. “Make me shorter than you.”

“If you want.”

“Not by much,” Yunho adds hastily. “Maybe two centimetres.”

Changmin runs his hands over the other man, fingers grazing the complex twists and stiches. “Two centimetres, got it.”

“And a wider chest,” Yunho says. “And big eyes. And brown hair. And-”

“Yunho,” Changmin starts warningly, but the other man is giggling, so he pauses, reassured. “You’re perfect the way you are.”

Yunho smiles. “Yes.”

Fin~


	4. Chapter 4

For [irenefenix](irenefenix.tumblr.com), who requested werewolf!Changmin running in a forest with vampire!Yunho behind, love and war relationship ending in smut.

Knotting, bloodplay (Because what else would you expect from wolf/vampire sex tbh \o/) NC17

-

“Persistent bastard, aren’t you?” Changmin grits his teeth in annoyance, glancing over his shoulder to watch the vampire leap gracefully after him. He barks a warning, but Yunho ignores it, feet flying over the ground.

“Don’t be like that,” Yunho laughs, fangs flashing in the moonlight. “Anyone would think I’m hunting you or something.”

Changmin growls his displeasure. The sound is soft, but he knows the vampire can hear it. Instead, he speeds up, paws digging deep into the ground. Yunho keeps up with ease, swift footsteps flitting through the trees. His build is far smaller than Changmin’s wolf form, and he darts from the branches with ease.

With a snarl, Changmin heads forward into a forest opening, using the wider space to pivot round and face the teasing vampire. Yunho has just a split second to realise what’s going on before the wolf leaps high into the air, knocking the vampire straight to the ground. The impact would have killed a human instantly, but Yunho wriggles under him, grinning.

Changmin growls warningly, rippling back into his human form and using his hands to grip the other man. “I’m the one hunting _you_ ,” he snarls. “Make no mistake.”

“Just the way I like it,” Yunho purrs, hips rocking suggestively.

Changmin snaps his teeth, but his growing erection is enough to let the other man know his true feelings.

“C’mon then,” Yunho breathes, eyes glittering. “Knot me. Make me yours.”

“If only you were a wolf,” Changmin bites down on his neck, making the other man cry out. “You would make the most beautiful omega.”

“It’s more fun this way,” Yunho groans, hastily tugging at their clothing. Changmin suckles on his nipples through his shirt, laving until the material is wet and his nipples peak with arousal. Vampires don’t self-lubricate the way wolves do, but they also have an inhuman pain threshold, so Changmin doesn’t hesitate to hook the other man’s legs over his shoulders and pushing in roughly. Yunho’s back arches with pleasure, crying out hoarsely.

“Yes,” he gasps, hips rutting. “More, give me more. I can take it.”

“I know you can,” Changmin smirks, slamming back in. He throws his head back, gasping for air. It’s this animalistic side to him that he can really let go, to breed his mate without fear of hurting him. Yunho won’t ever carry his pups, but this is enough. But the thought of Yunho heavy with his cubs turns him on more than he can imagine, and Changmin moans as his knot begins filling out.

“God, yes,” Yunho groans, breath coming out in frenzied gasps, in tandem with Changmin’s thrusting. He pops his knot in and out of Yunho’s hole, until it grows so big they lock together, breathing hard.

“Now,” he whimpers, eyes blurred with arousal. Yunho opens his mouth and slides his fangs out, piercing Changmin’s neck. His blood rushes out- smooth and rich like fine wine, Yunho had once told him- and with it, comes the increase of arousal so strong, Changmin wonders hysterically if he’ll pass out. But he never does, arms wrapping around Yunho to pull him tighter. Yunho moans against his neck, heady on the taste of his blood and the knot buried deep in him. It only takes a small rock of their hips before they spill over together, Yunho’s come painting the skin of their bellies. Whimpering, Changmin instinctively pushes harder to bury his seed deep within the other man.

“Yunho,” he moans, almost drunkenly. The vampire withdraws his fangs reluctantly, lapping up every last drop of blood. Changmin shudders as his body keeps pumping out his seed, ancient instinct determined to pass on his genes. Yunho holds him tightly, sensitive but peppering his face with tiny kisses.

“If only you were a vampire,” he breathes, as Changmin whines, body shaking. “I could have you drink my blood too.” He pauses, running his hands over Changmin’s sensitive chest. “But we both know we prefer it this way.”

Changmin moans as he comes again, face buried in Yunho’s neck. The vampire smiles, fangs extending past his lips.

He bites into Changmin, drinking down his sweet blood once more.

Fin~


	5. Chapter 5

For [fanning-oreo](fanning-oreo.tumblr.com), who requested wizard!Yunho and scientist!Changmin, fluff.

-

Changmin frowns as he peers through the microscope. The sample he has is an elegantly carved stick of wood, with old runes engraved and gemstones embedded. It’s worn smooth with use, but still beautiful nonetheless.

“Told you you’d find nothing,” Yunho says cheerfully, perched on the bench next to him. His feet swing back and forth, face lighting up with amusement as Changmin pulls away from the microscope, frustrated.

“I don’t understand,” he rubs at his eyes. “Surely there’d be _something_.”

“What, like special chemicals or weird chromosomes?” Yunho giggles. “Magic is invisible.”

“So there’s just some undetectable force in this twig that makes it able to perform impossible tasks?” Changmin blinks as Yunho snatches his wand back, hurt.

“It’s not a _twig_!” He pouts. “And Magic isn’t just in the wand, it’s in the person.”

“Well, I can’t fit you under the microscope,” Changmin grumbles. “And we’re not all fifth generation wizards.”

“Seventh,” Yunho corrects him smugly. He waves his wand, lifting several empty test tubes and making them dance cheerfully around Changmin’s head. Changmin swats at them half-heartedly.

“I just want to understand how it works,” he sighs. It was an endless source of frustration for him, especially as his life revolved around finding solid facts and undisputable details. If it weren’t for Yunho and his wand, he’d never believe in such a thing as magic at all.

The test tubes finish their dance, sliding neatly back into their place beside the microscope. Yunho waves his wand again, the lights in the room dimming to resemble soft candlelight.

“Does it matter how it works?” He smiles, then conjures a bouquet of fresh red roses, pushing them into Changmin’s hands. Changmin can’t help but smile, hiding his blush by smelling the sweet floral fragrance. “Not everything needs to be understood, Changminnie. After all,” he pulls the younger man into his arms, the roses materialising into a shower of red petals that fall around them. “That’s the whole point of Magic.”

“Sap,” Changmin holds out a hand, letting the petals brush gently against his palm. He pushes away the microscope and the test tubes, to make room for kissing Yunho against the bench.

On the table, the wand glows warmly.

Fin~


End file.
